A Cook's Life
by Blue Rouge
Summary: Its not easy being a cook who is abord the going merry...you have to deel with stress, hearbreaks, and annoyince with a carnovor eating captain and an annoying sleeping sworsmen! A bit of LuffyNami ZoroRobin
1. Chapter 1 Nami and Luffy

Sanji pounded nervously and a bit panicked. HE hated the fact of what he saw before him.

At the head of the going merry Luffy was staring out at the see with Nami resting at his shoulder.

_No…NO please don't take Nami-san!_ Thought Sanji deeply depressed.

Luffy who noticed someone else's presence other than Nami looked behind him seeing his favorite cook.

" Hey Sanji come over here and see the sunset…" said Luffy smiling.

Nami didn't look back…. She didn't want to see Sanji- kun's reaction.

Sanji took a deep swallow and forced a smile, " No… thanks I have to cook dinner… reminds me… it'll be ready in 15 minutes,"

Luffy shrugged and looked back at the sunset as Sanji left to the kitchen.

Nami looked at Sanji leaving feeling a bit….Guilty ?

Why was she guilty….was it because she knew how Sanji had felt for her…maybe that was it.

She had to explain this to Sanji….. Nami thought looking at Luffy.

" Luffy I'll be right back okay," said Nami kissing him on the cheek.

Luffy smiled. " Okay"

Nami left towards the kitchen door and stood there for a while then sighed and opened the door.

Sanji was peeling onions at the kitchen counter.

" Good thing im cutting onions…I guess it would be good excuse for crying," Sanji said softly… for he hated to cry not very manly.

" Sanji…." Said a whispered voice from the door.

_Oh…NO… is she seeing me cry…no I can't let her see me cry," _Thought Sanji blinking hard to dry his tears.

Nami stepped forward at the opposite side of Sanji, " I… want to….. are you alright ?" said Nami looking at Sanji.

Although Sanji was no longer crying his face was still red, but he tried his best to make a smile.

" Of course Nami swan… im okay no need to worry… Im thinking of making you and Robin- Chan a cake after im done making dinner," he said trying to sound cheerful like before he used to be like to girls.

Nami looked at Sanji seriously, " Sanji cut it out… I know your upset…,"

Sanji slowly turned his smile to a frown, " Im okay… erm… were are my cigarettes," he said looking around at the table.

He found them lying at the corner of the table and he reached for the pack, but Nami placed her hand at the pack first.

" Sanji… I know your upset seeing me with someone else… but you have to let it go….," She said looking at Sanji.

She was glad she said it all in one sentence…better to get it over with…

Sanji looked stunned but he did not know why he was stunned… it was the truth.

He took a very deep sigh, " Your right Nami- san…your always right…. Im sorry I've been upset…I understand, " said Sanji given a smile not a love smile, but a sincere smile.

Nami smiled back, " Were still friends thought,"

" Yes friends," said Sanji getting back some happiness.

Nami smiled again then left to the door, but paused before she closed the door.

" Sanji… you're a great person to be with… im sure one day… you'll met that special someone," she said before closing the door.

Sanji looked down… then went back to his cooking.

" _She's right… there is someone out there for me_," he thought dropping the onions on a pan.

" _Someday…"_ he thought adding olive oil to the pan making hot bubbles.

" _I'll"_ he placed marinated meat on the pan-making stem come out as he held the pan with his hand shaking it.

" _Meet Her,"_ He added a cup of crab bra.

As he stood at his finished his work of art he looked out the window and saw Robin sitting on her chair reading her book.

He gave a small grin…, " Yeah… there's hope yet he said leaving outside.


	2. Chapter 2 Robin and Zoro

Sanji looked outside at Robin sitting on a chair hypnotized at her book.

He gave a confident smile, " If I'm going to get Robin-Chan… then I should first eliminate the 'competition'.

He looked at Luffy…_He's got Nami…so he's out…_

He looked at Ussop…_He doesn't really go into this, besides I heard he already got someone at his hometown…so he's out…_

He looked at Chopper _Robin thinks he's cute… but then again we all think he's cute… nah he's got no chance… so he's out…_

Then he looked at the ships upper deck were a certain green head-sleeping swordsmen stood.

_No way… marimo head wouldn't interfere…but there has been times… NO… never…after all you snooze you lose _said Sanji smiling as he walked towards Robin.

Robin who was still reading her book didn't pay attention as Sanji came by.

" Robin-Chan what's your favorite cake flavor… I want to know so I can prepare it for you," said Sanji in love mode.

Robin said nothing then looked up at Sanji and looked surprise, " Are you talking to me Mr. Cook,"

Sanji looked a bit dumbfounded, " Uh… yes Robin swan…"

" Oh… im sorry I wasn't paying attention… please repeat what you said," she said smiling.

" I said what's your favorite cake flavor," said Sanji now even more happily.

Robin looked down for a moment…then looked at Chopper…, " Mr. Doctor what's your favorite cake flavor,"

Chopper looked all stiff and nervous and tried to find someone to help him out… Ussop…no he was busy helping repair the ship he then looked at Zoro.

" Hey Zoro…what's your favorite cake flavor.." said Chopper still panicked.

Zoro opened one of his eyes, " Cake flavor … what the hell are you talking about,"

" Just answer it please," said Chopper.

Zoro shrugged, " Lemon,"

Chopper was relieved, " Lemon," Chopper said to Robin.

Robin smiled to Sanji, " You heard him Mr. Cook… Lemon."

Sanji smiled, " Then Lemon it is,"

He turned to the kitchen and thought about what just happened.

" Wait a sec," said Sanji stopping were he was.

" I actually found out what Zoro likes not Robin," said Sanji angry.

Sanji before stepping inside the kitchen mumbled out ' shitty swordsmen'

LATER………………..

Zoro looked at the night sky… as he looked at the full moon.

It looked so much like the one were he fought Kuina for the last time.

He closed his eyes and murmured ' Kuina…'

He heard footsteps near him and he quickly grabbed wadou which was at his side along with his other kitanas.

Nico Robin appeared before him who gave him a smile.

Zoro looked annoyed as he released Wadou, " Damn it… I told you to not come close to me,"

" I'm sorry… I forgot," she said sitting down next to him on the ground witch annoyed him.

They had maybe three feet distance towards each other witch was too close for Zoro.

" Why aren't you sitting on your table," he asked closing his eyes.

:Robin took out her book, " I don't feel like it,"

Zoro popped one of his veins, " Oh… is that so…"

" Yes" she said flipping to a certain page on her book.

" Do you know your making me angry," said Zoro controlling himself.

" Yes.." she said looking at him.

" If you know then why are doing it," said Zoro about to burst.

" Its fun… and there's nothing else to do," said Robin truthfully.

Zoro closed his eyes and put his head back on the back of the wall.

" Zoro " said Robin leaving her book alone.

Zoro opened his eyes... did she just call my name ?

" I like that name, who gave it to you," she asked smiling.

Zoro shrugged, " I dunno".

" Well don't you now your parents," said Robin.

Zoro looked at her, " Thats none of your concern,"

" ... So that's a no," asked Robin.

Zoro looked annoyed, " Why are you so persistent ?" asked Zoro.

Robin leaned down to the floor and put her head on Zoro's lap.

" I just want to know my nakama," she said reading her book again om his lap.

A part of Zoro wanted her to get of... and another part wanted her to stay like she was.

_Damn... shes messing with my mind, _thought Zoro angrily.

Robin read her book and Zoro closed his eyes, even though Robin was in his lap.

She noticed this so she knew he liked it.

" Do you find me attractive Mr. swordsman," she said rubbing her hand on his cheek, even though Zoro was still closing his eyes like nothing was happening.

_HELL YES_ Zoro wanted to yell out.

But Zoro said nothing not even opened his eyes.

She chuckled at his stubbornness and relaxed on Zoro's lap.

Sanji walked by and when he glimpsed them he went back to the kitchen,

As soon as he did he yelled out in frustration.

" DAMN IT ROBIN IS TAKEN TOO ! AND WORSE MARIMO HEAD TOOK HER FROM ME!"

He started to throwing things around the kitchen.

" It sucks to be me." said Sanji to himself after he was finish throwing things.


End file.
